Unfaithful
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: Meh, a shot at a Trinity Blood fic, I guess. I only posted the Intro so far.. Its pretty much a fic on Abel Nightroad and his search for Cain.. Kinda goofy, kinda dramatic angst. [ON HOLD]


**Unfaithful**

Intro:

_Crisp white sheets rustled quietly in the dark, a body emerges from it. Ice blue eyes quickly adjust to the darkness. A groan is now heard. The pre-teen boy sits up in his bed, now kicking the remainder of his covers off. He was frustrated, unable to sleep. A hand scratched furious at his head, scattering his silver tresses about._

"_How…how can they live like this?" a snarl escaped his lips._

_He stared out in the darkness, searching his thoughts of earlier that day. _

_The sudden sound of his door sliding open scares him a bit. _

_He quickly covers his eyes from the bright light that was now shining into his room. A black figure stood in the doorway. It was impossible to tell from sight, yet the teen knew who it was.._

"_So you are up, Abel." The body says calmly._

_Abel remains in his bed, slowly lowering his hand from his sensitive eyes. What did he possibly want this late? The other stood there still, as if he was expecting an invitation in or something. _

"_What is it, Cain?" The younger male whispered._

"_May I come in?"_

_After receiving a hesitant nod, he walks in. The door sliding shut behind him. The room was relatively small. Only having room for a desk, bed and a small window. _

_Abel watched as Cain walked to his desk, turning on the lamp. Cain then sat on the corner of it, smiling dimly at his companion. He always seemed calm and jovial about everything! It drove the silver haired boy crazy!_

_The older one cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem too happy to see me… Is it too late at night for a visit, my dearest Abel?" _

"_Its always night in Outer Space.." He replied bitterly._

"_Don't be that way.. They'll put you in confinement again." The blonde sighed gently._

"_Shut up! You think I care? …I'll never fight for humanity! They're the true monsters-" He was cut off by an index finger being pressed against his lips._

_Cain smiled at him, now sitting next to him on the bed. He looked deeply into Abel eyes for a minute, searching through him. Abel blinked in shock, not moving. What was he doing to him?_

"_I understand your anger quite well.." Cain finally speaks, removing his finger._

"_You…do?" Abel asks quietly, frankly shocked. _

"_Yes. The only difference is you openly express yours. Attracting attention…causing you to get into trouble.." The blonde strokes the other's silver locks._

"_I…don't get it." _

_Cain laughs a little. "Oh Abel, I do love your naiveté. …We'll have our time. Soon enough…"_

_He leans in placing a kiss on Abel's lips. The younger on jumps at the feel of the other's lips. Being the first time he received that type of affection from anyone. He blushed slightly, watching Cain get up from his spot and head towards the door._

"_You just make sure you keep your objective in perspective, okay?" The oldest smiled warmly, waving slightly before opening the door and leaving Abel alone in his scattered thoughts._

* * *

"Father Nightroad? Father Nightroad, please wake up."

Abel slowly opens his eyes to the constant calling of his name. He looked up sleepily as Esther shook him. He had fallen asleep again.

"..Esther-san. Good afternoon." He sat up from his desk, scratching his head.

"Um, Good afternoon, father. I'm sorry to have disturbed your…nap, but Lady Catherina wishes to speak with you." She smiles.

He stood from his chair, stretching. He was still tired though! Abel sighs, pushing his glasses back on his face. Lately, it seemed he wasn't getting proper rest.

"Thank you.. I'll be right there after I find some food…" He laughs slightly, sidetracking out the door. Boy, was he hungry!

"Uh, I'm afraid you don't have the time for that!" She runs after him, pulling his arm in the other direction. He whines, wanting to eat..

"Es-ter-san…" He begins, being pulled towards Lady Catherina's quarters.

"She told me to be sure you immediately go see her, father. I guess she knows how easily you're distracted!" Esther laughs a little.

"Hm? I'm not easily distracted! Honest!…Ester-saaannn."

He complains all the way down the hall.


End file.
